Halloween Party 2014
The Halloween Party 2014 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin that will occur from October 23 to November 5, 2014. It was first confirmed in late July 2014 to choose the costume. Trivia *It was first confirmed in a "You Decide" blog post on the What's New Blog.You Decide: Halloween Costumes *It will be the 10th annual Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *This is the second Halloween Party to feature a new puffle, the first being the Halloween Party 2007. However, in the 2007 Halloween Party, the puffle could not be adopted at the time. **This is also the third party to have an exclusive puffle available, the other two being the Prehistoric Party 2014 and Frozen Party. *This is the first party in which the Puffle Hotel will be decorated. ** The Puffle Hotel will also consist a total of 16 floors, each one decorated. ** You will have to complete a quest in order to obtain the new Ghost Puffle. *This will be the 6th time Gary is the mascot at a Halloween Party. *This will mark the second appearance of Gariwald VIII.http://www.clubpenguinblog.net/2014/09/club-penguin-exclusives-halloween-party.html **This also marks the only time any of Gary's family members has appeared at two separate events. However, Garugg the Ugg Ugg was mentioned in the Prehistoric Party 2013 and later appeared in the Prehistoric Party 2014. *During the School & Skate Party, the Puffle Berry Mall had a picture on a wall with Jack-o-Lanterns and a storm in the background, referencing past Halloween Parties and hinting at this one. *The party will begin at the same time as the 9th Anniversary Party. Gallery Sneak Peeks Poll costumes-1406754157.jpg|The poll options from the What's New Blog, also confirming the party. HalloweenSpoiler.png|The Jack-O-Lanterns in the Puffle Berry Mall during the School & Skate Party. HalloweenPartySneakPolaroids-1412016629.jpg|A sneak peek on the Spanish What's New Blog. Pollcostumeswinner-1412118195.jpg|The winner of the poll from the What's New Blog. 5BF4FDF7-6056-4C6B-A751-03C2A974CDB3.PNG|The membership information. PUFFLEHOTELFORHALLOWEEN.png|The Plaza at the Halloween Party 2014 on the Club Penguin (app). Note: It is incomplete. Garyproof.png|The confirmation of the mascot. Lobby.jpg|A sneak peek of the Puffle Hotel Lobby. Sitting room sneak peak.png|A sneak peek of the Sitting Room, a room at the Haunted Hotel. Deluxe suite sneak peak.png|A sneak peek of the Deluxe Suite, a room at the Haunted Hotel. Library sneak peak.png|A sneak peek of the Library, a room at the Haunted Hotel. Puffle hotel floors.png|A sneak peek of the list of floors at the Haunted Hotel. Club Penguin Times Issue #466 UpcomignOctober.png|The Upcoming Events section of issue #466 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #467 Halloween2014Newspaper.png|The Support Story of issue #467 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Homepage HP2014 home.jpg|The homepage for the party. 1001-Marketing-OctoberParty-HomepageBG-1412187114.jpg|Club Penguin Website background for the party. Login Screen 800px-HalloweenParty2014LoginScreen1.PNG|The first login screen. Logoff Screen 800px-HalloweenParty2014ExitScreen1.jpg|The first logoff screen. Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|The Pumpkin Emotion. Videos Club Penguin Halloween Party 2014 Game On Commercial Names in other languages See also *Halloween Parties * Ghost Puffle References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:October Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014